


You'll be in my heart

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a sweetheart, Canon Compliant, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Happy Ending, M/M, Song : You'll be in my heart, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Before Bokuto Koutarou became the ace of Fukurodani Academy and member of the Japanese Olympic Volleyball team, he was just an ordinary kid who had too much energy for people to keep up.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	You'll be in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Been having a very rough week, or rather, month and after Haikyuu ended, I just felt my world collapsing around me with no idea of what to do. Couldn't do any writing, my fanfics were at a stalemate and even when I was writing, I felt like shit.
> 
> Then I played some Disney songs and voila, this story came into mind.
> 
> I always found Bokuto to be such an interesting character and while we all know him to be the jovial ace and awesome spiker (so proud of this boy for what he has accomplished), I don't think much is said about his time in junior high and how people may have coped with him.
> 
> This story was based on the song "You'll be in my heart" from Tarzan. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this!

The world knew Bokuto as the ace of Fukurodani Academy, the loud spokesperson who does cartwheels at each and every one of his MSBY Black Jackals matches, the soon to be Olympian on the Japan National Team. He was the star of the show, the light that shone through the dark world that needed much more laughter than it had with everything going on. He lighted up the world of many kids, showing them the view on the other side of the volleyball net. The view on the top.

Many didn’t know him before he became that when he was just Bokuto Koutarou, a normal middle schooler who had too much energy for his senpais to bear.

Bokuto had always been a tad bit more energetic than people would like. He would often run two extra laps at a much faster speed than his peers or do a hundred more spikes or sets than people would normally do in a drill. Despite all the energy cooped up in his body, he could never release his full potential out into the world. No setter was a match for him; no one on his team could provide an outlet for his energy to be used. He thought that volleyball was fun but he was missing something essential in it all; a setter and a team that could match his pace and where he belonged. Despite how goofy he acted, he was no stranger to the whispering behind his back on the team of how weird he was or his strange obsession with owls.

So when he got the offer to go to Fukurodani Academy, Bokuto took the chance to dash onto the volleyball court and start all over again.

There, he met the team of his dreams. Konoha with his mouth and wit, able to save his ass on the court with his jack of all trades skills. Sarukui, Washio and Onaga were able to keep his head in the game and help cover his back whenever he had one of his mood swings. Komi would dig up any ball sent in his way for his ace to spike, sending the ball to the control tower of the team that was the one person to be able to stand his ground with Bokuto on the court.

Akaashi Keiji, the boy who came to Fukurodani Academy after seeing the ace in action. He could have gone to another school but when he saw Bokuto in action, he knew he had to set for this man.

Bokuto had never felt so alive and supported on the court. Whenever he was in one of his moods, Akaashi would bring him up, supporting him until he got better. Even though his team would joke about how his mood swings were even worse than the weather, they never once thought of their ace as a burden. Instead, they saw him as a person who could bring their team to the top.

One day, Bokuto was seated outside the tree outside of the gym, the sound of balls spiking and boys shouting for tosses filling the air. He had his bottle clutched in his hand as he stared at the sky, puffy clouds moving lazily in the blue expanse when he heard a soft voice coming from inside.

“Bokuto-san, are you feeling better?” Akaashi asked as he stood in front of his captain. The boy had gotten called out after not being able to get into the game and messing up the coordination of the team. Bokuto was reminded of the countless times he had brought his team down during competitions in the past, his seniors blaming him for not focusing on the team. He couldn’t help it if his mood swings rapidly; he didn’t choose to have this condition. No one would if they had the choice.

“Say, Akaashi. I didn’t ask to be this hyper. I didn’t ask to have mood swings that make all of you worry for me on the court. And yet, all of you take care of me. Akaashi…” the owl boy didn’t dare look at his setter in the eye as his lip trembled, the slow prick of tears springing in the sides of his eyes as he whispered, “will you ever abandon me?”

There was a moment of silence before a body collided itself with Bokuto, the owl letting out a huff as Akaashi leaned into his shoulder. Even through his sweat-soaked shirt, he could feel the setter’s tears staining his shirt, his body trembling before gunmetal blue eyes forced his golden ones to look at him. Akaashi Keiji rarely cried; Bokuto was one of the few people be bared his soul to.

“I will never. Ever. Abandon you. Got it, Bokuto-san? You’re the reason why I came here. The reason why I chose to play volleyball. So get your head back into the game, ace. We will be waiting for you on the court.” Akaashi continued to hold onto him as a gentle breeze blew through the air, Akaashi’s grip soothing as the ace leaned into him.

“Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don’t you cry.

For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can’t be broken. I will be here don’t you cry.”

Akaashi continued to stay by his side even after graduation. On the day Bokuto graduated, he promised to be by his side as Bokuto slid a promise ring onto his finger under the cherry blossom tree. The setter had nearly cried when the man proposed for him to move in with him when he entered college, the two of them fitting into each other’s lives like two halves that had been separated finally coming together.

Every morning when Bokuto woke up, he would smile at the sight of Akaashi tangled in the sheets, his face soft with sleep as he ran a hand through his hair. He would press a kiss on his temple, Akaashi slowly opening his eyes to smile and wish him good morning before pulling him into a lazy kiss.

What did he do to deserve such a wonderful man like him?

Even when Bokuto had to move to Osaka to join the Black Jackals, Akaashi never once left this side. Every time he had a game, he would always go and watch him regardless of his workload. Even though he was a very busy editor, Akaashi would always find time for Bokuto in his life, cheering for him from the stands and shouting his name.

Even without Akaashi on the court, Bokuto was now able to stand on his own and conquer the court.

It was the day after the Black Jackals match against the Schweiden Adlers. It was the match of the season, two giants coming to fight together and the Black Jackals coming on top. The crowd had gone wild as Hinata, the new star and rookie of the team was tossed into the air before being caught in Kageyama’s arms and pulled into a kiss. Bokuto had immediately tried and find Akaashi in the stands, calling for him to come down even as the editor blushed furiously at how Bokuto was acting.

Once he was on the court, Bokuto knelt down on one knee, pulling out a box that contained a ring with a small owl on it. Akaashi could barely contain his tears as Bokuto said the words he yearned for so long, completing the piece in his heart he had been trying to fill all these years.

“From this day on, now and forever more, you’ll be in my heart. No matter what they say, you’ll be here in my heart. Akaashi Keiji, will you marry me?”

Fast forward to two years later, Bokuto now stands on the Olympic stage, the crowd cheering his name as he walked out with his team. The number four blazed proudly against the red of his shirt, his name written in bold white letters on his back.

“Akaashi Koutarou, number 4 of Team Japan,” the announcer called as the man cartwheeled onto the court, shouting “Hey hey hey” before pointing finger guns at the man seated in the stands, a proud smile on his face as he clapped loudly. The Japanese flags were painted on his face and he sported the red shirt Bokuto wore down below as the man blew him a kiss.

Even though he could no longer stand on the court with him, Bokuto now bore the name of the man who gave him everything in his life proudly on his back.

Keiji would always be in his heart and his life.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to put Akaashi Koutarou in the end just for kicks since we don't get enough of that and why not put Akaashi's name on the Olympic jersey?
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! They really make my day!!!


End file.
